


Shadowed Needs

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Missing Scene, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  No one would know if anything happened to him.<br/>Disclaimer: So, anyway, if you think this is mine, I’ve got this great house in Southern Indiana to sell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowed Needs

The mines beneath the Briggs Mountain range seemed devoid of life, but Kimblee thought something probably dwelt there. As a child, he’d read science books, exploring his world through words and pictures when he was too sickly to go outside and explore. Based on his memory, there should have been bats, insects, possibly rodents. Being as this was Briggs, there could be bears, or wolves, or other creatures. He wasn’t worried, though. Alchemy would take care of any animal that might attack. Even if for some reason Elric caught up to him, Kimblee thought he’d have the upper hand. 

But even here, in the middle of nowhere, he could hear a faint thrumming through the tunnels. The shadows flickered and moved, skittering closer. A huge purple eye opened on the wall next to Kimblee’s shoulder. “Where is the Fullmetal Alchemist?” The voice matched the shadow, a trembling, scratchy sound. 

“Somewhere in the mines.” Kimblee shrugged, Elric wasn’t really his concern any more. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure the crest is carved, per your request.” 

The shadow intensified, darkening the tunnel, almost seeming to seal it off. “We need Edward Elric,” it said, the overlay of more than one voice echoing in the chamber. 

“I’m sure he’s too difficult to kill,” Kimblee said, tucking his hands in his pockets. 

A shadow extended, snapping against his face like the sharp end of a whip. Kimblee felt cool air, a breeze, then wet heat trickling down his cheek. The shadow contracted around him, swallowing all the light Kimblee’s lantern offered. “He’d better be.” 

Here, in the bowels of Briggs, no one would know if he died. The thought sent a weird frisson through Kimblee’s body. He smiled, rubbing the cut on his cheek with his forefinger. “Don’t worry. Elric will be there when you need him. Bad cenz always turn up again.” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Overshadowed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202091) by [Suzume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzume/pseuds/Suzume)




End file.
